1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor substrate in a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film transistor, which is typically used to drive a pixel in a display apparatus, includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode and a channel layer, in which a channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode is formed. The channel layer typically includes a semiconductor layer including amorphous silicon, poly silicon or oxide semiconductor.
Recently, a light blocking layer including a metal has been developed to prevent degradation of the thin film transistor due to an ultraviolet ray. When a thin film transistor substrate including the light blocking layer is manufactured, a mask is used to form a light blocking pattern.
However, in a conventional display apparatus, where a thin film transistor thereof includes a light blocking layer having the metal, a light transmittance of a display panel and a manufacturing yield thereof may be deteriorated.